1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are alternately laminated, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the multilayer body (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been lowering their voltage but increasing their load current. This has made it very difficult to suppress fluctuations of power voltage within a tolerable range in response to drastic changes in load current. Therefore, a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has come into connection with power supplies. This multilayer capacitor supplies a current to a CPU at the time when the load current transiently fluctuates, so as to restrain the power voltage from fluctuating.
As the CPUs have recently been raising their frequencies, the load current has been becoming faster and greater, thus demanding the multilayer capacitor used for the decoupling capacitor to increase their equivalent series resistance (ESR) as well as capacity.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-148174